krazy kurain adventures dlc phoenix wright turnabout drama
by barrylawn
Summary: noncanon dlc of krazy kurain adventures where phoenix wright must defend leifa against krazy bailiff CAN HE DO IT?
KRAZY KURAIN ADVENTURES

DLC

PHOENIX WRIGHT TURNABOUT DRAMA

THE NONCANON UNOFFICIAL DLC CASE OF KRAZY KURAIN ADVENTURES THE MOST WELL RECEIVED ACE ATTORNEY FAN GAME IN DE WORLD BY BARRYLAWN

fic is also by barrylawn btw

BUT ANYWAY ENJOY THE AWESOME!

the doors OPENED

DAY 1

COURT IS IN SESSION

ALL RAISE

udgey banged his gavel

"court is in session" said kudgey

"im ready kudgey" said phoenix

"hmph" said edgeworth "i am also redy"

"WTF" shotued phoenix "jesus christ yamazaki do we REALLY need this guy here"

phoenix got hit in de head by a boulder

"YES" shouted yamazaki "just as much as we needed that boulder!"

"fucker" said phoenix

"something wrong wright" said edgey

"no its only UNESESSARY FANSERVICE"

"hey wat can i say people love me now anyway im here to prosecute leifa padma kurain

"WAAAAAAAAT" shouted phoenix

"LEIFA" shouted maya

"MAYA?" shouted phonix "wheres bokuto?"

"hes a kid photix jesus yu need to stop haning out wit underage kids"

"fukoff im not gay" said pheonix

"WAT" shouted edgey

"...for bokuto" said phoenix even tho he was

"anyway LEIFA?" screamed maya

"yeh" said edgey "we need an excuse plot"

"EXCUSE PLOT" shouted phoenix "your accusing the royal priestess of kura in thats final case crap!"

"well wat else are we supposed to do for excuse plots" said edgey

"HANDS IN DE AIR!" roared the door and it was KICKED OPEN BY THE BAILIFF

"BAILIF WAT ARE YOU DOIN?" screamed kudgey

BANG

"AAAAAAH" screamed kudgey and he hid under the besk which had a big bullet hole

"WAT ARE YOU DOING" shouted phoenix

"PHOENIX WRIGHT WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED" shouted bailiff "prosecutor help us arrest the man"

"NO" shotued edgeworth

"THEN YU SHALL DIE TOO" shouted bailif pointing his gun at edgeword

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "Can't we just settle this, reasonably?"

"NO CRAPNIX THIS IS A TROLLFIC WE CANT USE REASOBALE SFUTT!" screamed bailiff and he SHOT EDGEWORTH DED

BUT THEN EDGEY CAME BACK TO LIFE

"What the fuck?" shouted Phoenix.

bailiff poted his gun at him

"STOP TALKING NORMALLY! BANG!" shouted nailiff shooting the defenders bench

"AAAAAAAAH ok ok im sorry"

"somoen DO SOMTHIGN"

"I KNOW" shouted phoenix "hey bailiff testify"

"WHY WUD I DO THAT"

"BECAUSE ITS UNREASONABLE"

"your right"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"im here to arrest phoenix wright"

"he says hes allowed tod efend because badge but hes clearly just a dragon"

"im here to assassinate him"

"OBJECTIOn" shouted phonix "KILLING IS MURDER"

"GUHHH WAHT?" screamed bailif dropping his gun

"YOUR RIGHT" shouted kudgey "this is clear contradction. POLICE ARREST THAT MAN!"

"NO" shouted bailif "tuff shit phonix but yu havent got me yet"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i havent actually commited murder lol"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "yes you have you murdered MILES EDGEWORTH"

"WHAT WHEN"

"JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO"

"but HES STILL LIVE" shouted bail

"dont care" said kudgey "it counts. take him away"

"OBJECTION" shouted bale "well then how did i kil him"

"WITH GUN"

bailif showed phoenix the gun and IT HAD ALL 8 BULLETS INSIDE!"

"YOU REPLACED THEM"

"NO" shouted bails "i hav no bullets"

"FUCK" shouted phoenix "well better turn my thinking around"

he did the zoom in thing wit de lazer thing

"ok so bailif has all 8 bullets wich mens..."

the laser BLAST TO THE RIGHT AND PHONIX TURNED BLACK

"game over bitch."

phoenix slamed the desk

"its obvious if yu have lal bullets then cleerly YU DIDNT ACTUALLY KILL HIM WIT GUN"

"WTF" shouted if

"the truth is YOU USED SOMETHING ELSE IN THIS COURT TO KILL HIM"

"where is this weapon" shouted kudgey

"the weapon is BEHIND THE DEFENSE BENCH"

"WHAAAAAAAT" shouted bailif

"the murder weapon was THE BOULDER!"

"AAAAAACK" shouted bailiff

"this means that the real murderer was YOU, BAILIFF YAMAZAKI!"

bailiffs face burn off to reveel yamazaki and he fell and die

kurain judge hit gavel

"very well this court finds the defendant leifa padma NOT GUILTY"

"YES!" shouted phoenix "I WON!"

"nice job nick" shouted maya and she threw confetti

THE END


End file.
